


Who is Candenza?

by Steelhaven



Series: Sib Writes Something [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Amnesia, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steelhaven/pseuds/Steelhaven
Summary: Who is Cadenza? Why is she thinking of her?
Series: Sib Writes Something [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106615





	Who is Candenza?

Cadenza. 

Cadenza.

Cadenza… 

Who is Cadenza? 

Faun doesn’t know someone named Cadenza or does she? Cadenza. Why does that name mean so much to Faun? Why does Cadenza matter? Who is Cadenza? Nobody in the Badlands knows who Cadenza is. Did Faun just happen to hear someone say the name Cadenza? She would have but it doesn’t explain this feeling Faun has over the name. 

Cadenza… 

Everytime Faun hears the name Cadenza, she hears things. Conversations that never happen, places she has never been, names and words she has never heard before. Why would Faun know what a bed is? Or a bookshelf? What importance can those be? 

Conversations about someone named Aaron, a song named Time Goes By, or school? Relationships that aren’t even real. Faun doesn’t even know Cadenza so why does she feel such a strong sense of familiarity with Cadenza? 

Faun would ask Sayed, Blaze, or Seth for some insight to this but they would have no answer. Seth, in fact, didn’t answer and left. Faun thinks he might know something but she doesn’t know. 

Whoever this Cadenza is, might be a trap. Cadenza isn’t real. It has to be some trap, right? No matter how much Faun thinks over Cadenza, something, sparks inside. 

Faun doesn’t know what is, but she is determined to find the truth. 

The truth of Cadenza.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I'm playing around with.  
> Constructive criticism appreciated!


End file.
